Back to where it started
by Tanja
Summary: Sequel to finding my way back home


Title: Back to where it started (1/1) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rate: PG Keywords: MSR, Mulder & Scully married, Maggie/Skinner Romance Spoilers: none Summary: Sequel to Finding my way back home. Just a few happy moments in the life of Mulder & Scully, who are awaiting the birth of their fourth child, Maggie & Skinner seem to like each other as more than friends. 

Disclaimer: Sigh, they are not mine. Does that say enough to you :-D? I hope so, because I really don't want to type everything up again. 

Author's notes: After writing Finding my way back home there were a few people asking for a sequel. I didn't think that that was such a bad idea. So here it is. 

Back to where it started (1/1) 

Dana Mulder wandered through the house. They were still not completely done unpacking, but at least they could find things again. They had moved back from England a few weeks earlier. 

It had been hard to leave the place where they had been living for a long time, the place where Jessie, Sam and Melinda were brought home to after their birth. Where they had taken their first steps, spoken their first words.  she told herself. She was getting sentimental, probably also because of the pregnancy. Until now everything had been going very well, which hadn't surprised her, because being pregnant had never been hard on her. 

They had bought a house close to her mother's. Skinner had offered Fox to join the FBI again, but he had refused. He didn't want to go back working for the FBI. They had good memories of working there, but didn't want to change anything about those memories. Instead of that he had taken a job pretty similar to the one he had had in England, teaching Psychology at the University of Washington. 

"Dana?" Fox Mulder entered the room, looking for his wife. 

"Mmm, yes?" She looked up from her thoughts and smiled at him. 

"I was looking for you. Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"Of course I am, why wouldn't?" 

"You seemed so lost in your thoughts." He pulled her in his embrace, for as far as that was possible, with the belly of a 7 months pregnant Dana between them. 

She sighed and leaned against him happily. "Only happy thoughts." 

"You're glad to be back in Washington?" 

"Yes I am, but sometimes I still miss England. You?" 

"Me too, but I like being back home, back to where it all started." 

"Me too." Then she realized that Fox had been outside with the kids. "Honey, where are the kids?" 

"Playing in the garden. But don't worry Charlie and Casey are with them." 

"Oh okay, let's go there too." 

"Everywhere you want to go darling, you name it, I'll follow you." He said teasingly, following her downstairs, where they were greeted by Charlie and Casey who were in the garden playing with the kids. 

A FEW WEEKS LATER MAGGIE SCULLY'S RESIDENCE 

The whole family had gathered at Maggie's house to celebrate Maggie's birthday. It was a beautiful day, so they spent the day outside, holding a barbeque. All the children were playing and the rest was just sitting, eating and talking. Charlie had brought Casey with him and Skinner was also there. He was in a conversation with Maggie and obviously he was telling something funny, because she laughed. 

Fox saw Dana looking at them. "You think those two like each other?" He whispered in her ear. 

She smiled at her husband. "Looks like it. Let's hope they realize that too." 

"Oh I'm sure they will. Let's just hope it won't take them as long as it took us." He grinned. 

"Somehow I doubt that it'll take them 6 years." 

"Yeah not everybody is as slow as we are." 

"No, but look what we got for it. Sometimes being patient turns out very well." 

"I think you're right. You..." he wanted to say something when he was interrupted by Melinda who wanted to show her parents the drawing she had made. They both admired the drawing after which Melinda ran off to play again. They smiled at each other. Yes it had turned out very well. 

SAME PLACE SAME TIME 

Maggie Scully looked at her daughter and son-in-law, who were talking and laughing. She smiled when she saw them leaning down to admire Melinda's art work. Skinner was looking at his former agents too. He still found it hard to believe when he saw them together like this. 

"They are really happy aren't they?" He asked. 

"Yes they are. I've always known that it would turn out like this." 

"You did?" He wondered how she could have known. Even Fox and Dana hadn't realize until it was almost too late. 

"Of course, it was so obvious to everybody. They've always shared that special something, and it was only a matter of time until it would come to the surface." 

"I guess you're right. One can only be happy when it's true love." 

"Yes, but even then it's not like what they have. I mean Bill was also the love of my life and I loved him very much, but somehow it's still not the same." 

"Why not?" He wondered what she meant with that remark. 

"I don't know. It just feels like that." 

"So you're saying only a few people can be that happy together." 

"Yes, you don't think that?" 

"No I don't agree with you. I don't see any reason why other people couldn't be just as happy together as they are. It may be different, and it may not be exactly the same, but love is love isn't it?" 

She thought of that for a moment. "You know maybe you're right." 

"So are you prepared to see if I am?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, would you go out with me on a date?" 

She looked surprised. Even he was surprised, usually he wasn't so straight forwarded with women, but Maggie seemed to bring out the best in him. 

"I'd love to." 

"Then that's a deal." He smiled and she smiled back. This looked promising for the future. 

2 WEEKS LATER MAGGIE SCULLY RESIDENCE 

Maggie was getting ready for the date that she had agreed to go on with Walter Skinner when the phone rang. At the same moment the doorbell rang. She grabbed the phone, in the mean time walking to the door to open it. 

"Maggie Scully" she opened the door for Walter and motioned him to enter. 

"Mom, hi it's Fox." He sounded nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Hi Fox is something ...." then she realized why he called. 

"Fox is Dana ...?" 

"Yes, we're in the hospital now." 

"Is she alright?" 

"Yes everything is going to be fine." 

"And the children?" 

"Well Casey and Charlie were there when it happened so they took them with them, but they have to go to a reception tonight, so I hope it's okay if they're going to bring them to you?" 

"Of course, don't worry, everything is taken care off. You just take care of Dana." 

"Thanks mom." 

"Nothing to thank me for, give Dana my love and good luck!" 

"Okay bye mom" with that he quickly hang up the phone. Maggie grinned, for somebody who had been through this twice before he was pretty nervous. 

Walter looked at her. "Is something wrong?" 

"No nothing is wrong, but I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our plans for tonight. That was Fox on the phone, he and Dana are in the hospital, she has gone into labor, Charlie and Casey are going to bring the children here soon." 

"Oh well, that's a very good reason. How was Dana doing?" 

"I believe she is doing better than Fox. He sounded really nervous." she grinned, remembering what had happened when Sam and Jessie were born. It was a classic family story, the children couldn't get enough of it and even after all those years the whole family teased him with it. 

Walter smiled. "You need some help with the kids?" 

"That would be great, thanks." 

LATER THAT NIGHT BETTER TOO SAY VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING 

When the children arrived they had dinner and after watching some cartoons, they brought the children to bed, after promising ten times that they would wake them up when the baby was born. 

Walter had fallen asleep on the couch and Maggie had gone to bed also, until she woke up from the phone at 6 o'clock in the morning, sleepily she answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"It's a boy!" it was the enthusiastic voice of her son-in-law on the other side of the line. 

She was immediately awake. "Congratulations honey!!! How are Dana and the baby doing?" 

"Sleeping. Everything has gone very well." 

"What's the baby's name?" 

"Charles Fox Mulder and he weighs 7 pounds." Fox said proudly. 

"That's a wonderful name, when can we come and visit?" 

"Well I think maybe it's a good idea to let Dana sleep for a while, so why don't you come in a couple of hours? I'm sure the kids would love to meet their little brother." 

"Oh trust me they will, I had to swear to wake them when the baby was born." Maggie laughed and hung up the phone. Maggie decided to let the children sleep a little bit longer since she knew they would want to leave right away once they heard the news. 

THREE HOURS LATER 

Maggie had been right about letting them sleep for another while, once the children heard about the baby they immediately wanted to go to the hospital. She quickly dressed them and gave them breakfast, with the help of Walter and after that they loaded everybody in the car to go to the hospital. 

Dana was awake when they arrived at the hospital and the baby had just been brought in. Maggie and Walter congratulated the happy parents, the children saw was the little baby, which they all wanted to hold of course. After a while Sam looked up at her father with innocent eyes and asked "Daddy?" 

"Yes sweetie?" 

"Did you faint?" It sounded completely innocent. Dana and her mother bit on their lips, trying not to laugh, but gave up in the end and laughed. Fox grinned too. Walter didn't understand anything of the whole thing. Dana looked at him and saw that he tried to understand but failed. 

Still laughing she said "you're probably wondering what this is all about?" 

He nodded. She smiled and said "When Jessie and Sam were born, Fox fainted. Guess it was just a little too much for him. He's still being teased with the fact that somebody who has been through so much when he worked with the FBI, couldn't handle such a simple thing as the birth of a baby." 

Walter laughed and Fox protested "Yes, but nobody expected two." 

Dana grinned. "Sure honey, when it had only been one baby it wouldn't have happened." She sounded like she didn't believe a word of that. 

"No really" he tried again, but gave up in the end and laughed too. 

Then Charlie and Casey entered. They congratulated Dana and Fox and hugged the children, then Charlie asked, so you're finally going to tell me the baby's name?" 

Maggie looked at him "They didn't tell yet?" 

"No, all Fox wanted to tell was that it was a boy, he said that he would tell when we were at the hospital." 

Dana and Fox smiled at each other, then Dana said, handing the little baby to her brother, "Charlie I would like to introduce to you your new nephew Charles Fox Mulder." 

Charlie's mouth fell open "you named him after me?" 

They nodded, smiling. 

Charlie looked as if he didn't know what to say. He looked at the little boy in his arms, who slowly opened his eyes and stared at his uncle, then he yawned as if to say hi and closed them again. Charlie laughed, then turned to his sister and brother-in-law "wow, I don't know what to say, I..." 

Fox smiled again. "You don't have to say anything. All we can hope for is that he will grown up to be just like his Uncle." 

Charlie looked at them for a moment, then said "Thanks guys" 

Everybody in the room smiled in silence for a moment and then the children wanted to hold the baby again. 

Walter who was standing next to Maggie whispered in her ear "well I must say that was a different kind of date then usual." 

She blushed and whispered back "I'm sorry, we'll do it again soon, I promise." 

"You better stick to that promise" was the last thing he said. 

The End 


End file.
